karma
by Pineapple Moon
Summary: karma is a dish best served cold or in this case hot.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at central HQ but not just any day it was the first of April. Ed was walking down the hallway when colonel Mustang came up and bumped into him.

" Opps sorry I didn't see you there being so short and all." Mustang said smirking.

"Don't … call … me …" Ed started to say but stopped. "You know what colonel, it is my fault. Why don't come with me to the mess hall and I'll buy you lunch."

"Sure…" Roy said suspiciously. The two traveled to the mess hall. The whole time Roy was glancing down at Ed. The two got there and stopped in the middle part between the line for food and the tables.

"Here get anything you want. I'm going to get a table." Ed said digging into his pocket pulling out money and gave it to the colonel.

"Ok thanks." Roy said narrowing his eyes. When Ed turned around to get a table Roy put the money up to the light to make sure it's real.

**Ed's POV**

After I turned around I stared to snicker. 'This is going to be great. I'm finally getting back at that colonel bastard after all these years of him calling me sh- not tall.'

**Roy's POV**

'What is that kid up to.' I thought as I walked up to get food.

**3rd**** Person**

As Roy was waiting in line for food Ed got a table. As soon as Ed sat down he went straight to the salt and pepper shakers. He took them , ran to the window, and dumped out the contents. Then he ran back to the table and pulled out a bag of curry powder. He dumped the whole bag into the containers.

Ed smirked as he put on the caps. ' That bastard is so going to get it.' Ed looked up and saw the colonel walking up with two trays in his hands, each tray having a burger and some fries with a side of juice.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you a burger with fries." the colonel handed Ed a tray of food and sat down with his.

"it's fine." Ed said smiling. 'This is great he's bound to put salt on his fries.' Ed thought. "Here colonel, want some salt for those fries." Ed said holding up the salt shaker.

"No, thanks." Roy said taking a sip of his juice.

"Are you sure. Those fries are like chewing on cardboard!"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Come on!"

"No! I'm just going to eat in my office. Thanks for the lunch." Roy got up and left.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled and left.

**One week later**

Roy's whole team including Ed were in the mess hall eating.

"This applesauce taste horrible." Ed yelled.

"You just now fingered that out boss." Havoc said. Ed just glared back at him.

"I know what would make this better." Said Ed. Then he reached out and grabbed the pepper. (1)

"Come on boss pepper, that's so gross." Havoc said making a face along with every one else at the table.

"What, it's good."

"Whatever you say. I still think that is gross."

Ed dumped a lot of pepper on the applesauce and stirred it in.

Ed took a bite of the applesauce. Then he started to bounce up and down in his seat waving his hands to his mouth. Everyone at the table started to look at him weird. He spit out the applesauce and took a big sip of his drink. Roy then started to chuckle.

"What the hell did you do you bastard!" Ed yelled pointing at Roy.

"Nothing. It was all you." Roy said smirking.

"What do you mean!"

"Well…"

**Flashback**

As Roy was leaving to go eat in his office he started to go down the hall but stopped, put down the food, and peeped into the mess hall from his hiding spot.

"Damn it!" he heard being yelled and watched Ed storm off. He walked over to the table he and Ed were sitting at.

He took the salt shaker and pored a little into his hand. He smelled it and tasted a little.

"Curry powder? That sneaky little brat. Well two can play at that game."

**End flashback**

Roy started to laugh again. The others were joining in now, even Hawkeye was laughing a little in her hand. Ed's face was beat red whether it was from the curry powder, embarrassment, anger, or all three no one can tell.

"Wow no one messes with the chief, boss." Havoc said. "Trust me, it took weeks to get that purple out of my hair." Havoc mumbled.

"YOU!" Ed yelled pointing at the colonel. "ARE A VERY EVIL PERSON!" Ed stormed off.

"Thank you very much!" Roy yelled back at Ed.

"You know sir, I don't think that was very nice." Hawkeye said.

"Oh, the kid will be alright. I was just giving him a taste of his own medicine." Roy said shrugging his shoulders.

He lifted up his drink and took a big sip of it. Then his eyes went wide and he spit out his drink.

"Ha ha! I got you, you bastard!" Ed yelled running back into the room. He was holding up a bottle of hot sauce.

"I can't believe you, you little brat!" Roy yelled.

"I'm just giving you a taste of your own medicine." Ed mimicked.

"Wow I can't believe that the boss really got the chief." Havoc said.

"You better watch your back, you hear me, you better your back." Roy yelled as Ed walked off laughing.

"Whatever you say colonel, whatever you say." Ed yelled over his shoulder. If you look close enough at there eyes you swear you can see fire in there eyes. The challenge has begun!

**(1) it's true pepper on applesauce is very good.**

**Ok so I was planning on making more chapters of pranks between the two this is where you the readers come in I NEED IDEAS!!!! Send me ideas of different pranks and you never know yours may be in future chapters. So please PLEASE send ideas to this poor writer who has no live at all. People who do will get cookies! ^.^ **

**thank you so much for those who took the time to read this.**


	2. Chapter 2

N/A This idea came from my friend who gave me the idea on short notice. I've been writing this for my reading/writing class at school. We have to write for about half the class time then share it in our groups. Now on with the story.

**It was about 7:30 A.M. the next day when Ed peaked his head into the doorway at colonel Roy Mustang's office the only one missing was the colonel himself late as usual.**

"**Hey Edward. If you are looking for the colonel he's not here yet. As usual." Hawkeye said mumbling the last part.**

"**Good. Hey you all into a good prank agenst colonel bastard." Ed said. **

"**Sure."**

"**Why not."**

"**I'm in."**

**And varius other yes' were through out the office. Everyone looked at Hawkeye was the only one not to answer.**

***sigh* "I guess I'll join in. Serves him right for being late again."**

"**Cool." Ed smirked evilly. Ran out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with a bucket full of a mysterious black liquid. As Ed entered the room so did a foul sour smell.**

"**What is that smell boss. Wait is that tar?"**

"**Maybe." Ed said drawing out the words. Ed put the bucket down and ran out of the room only to return with a big bag and a camera.**

"**Ok what are you planning?" Breda said looking up from his work.**

"**You'll see." Ed said smirking a smirk that rivaled the colonel's. Ed put the bag and camera down on a side table by the door. He went over and got a chair then dragged it over to the door way and put the chair down by the door. He opened the door a crake. Then he grabbed the bucket of tar and climbed up on the chair. As he was putting up the bucket of tar he heard to familiar voices growing louder out in the hall. **

"**I'm telling you Roy, when she grows up she's going to be the best chief in the world."**

"**Whatever you say Hughes." Ed was started to panick as he was tring to put up the bucket. Just then the door swung open, knocking Ed, the bucket, and the chair over.**

**The bucket of tar dumped all over Ed covering him from head to toe.**

**As Hughes was entering he was carrying a basket of paper sheerings. He tripped on the chair on the floor and all of the paper sheerings went on Ed. With the tar holding all of the paper sheerings in place on Ed, he looked a lot like a chicken. There were a lot of stiffen laughter coming from the room which turned into a full blown laughter now.**

**Hughes took out his camera started to take pictures of a fuming Ed on the floor.**

"**Well how nice of you Fullmetal. To get back at you all I had to do was open the door."**

**Roy said then started to laugh again. **

**One week later**

**Ed was walking down the halls of Central HQ when he heard some lower ranking officers starting to make some clucking noises.**

***bauck bauck* "Hey there Fullmetal, or should we say fullchicken. Ha Ha Ha" some officer said.**

"**Fullchicken Fullchicken!" Everyone started to chant and laughing and pointing.**

**Ed ran off to Roy's office. When he got there he slammed open the door getting the attention of everyone in the room.**

"**Please don't slam the door Edward." Hawkeye said not looking up for her work.**

"**Where is he?! Where is that bastard?!"**

"**The Colonel is at Lt. Colonel Hughes' office going over a case." Hawkeye said.**

**Ed ran out of the office. When he got to the Lt. colonel's office he slammed open the door… again.**

"**Slow down Ed. Where's the fire?" Hughes said looking up from his desk covered in papers.**

"**You bastard! What did you do?!" Ed yelled pointing at Roy who was sitting on the other side of Hughes' desk.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." the colonel said smirking.**

"**You know exactly what I'm talking about bastard!" Ed yelled.**

"**Oh you must be talking about this." Mustang said pulling out a picture in his breast pocket. On the picture it showed Ed sitting on the ground fuming and covered in paper shredding. On the bottom of the picture it said 'Fullchicken'.**

**Ed grabbed the picture out of the colonel's hands and ripped it up.**

"**I'm going to get you, you bastard!" Ed yelled running out of the room.**

"**Are you sure you two aren't taking this to far." Hughes said turning to Roy.**

"**We're fine plus it was the kid who started it."**

**Hughes sighed. "Whatever you say my friend, whatever you say."**

"**We'll be fine, now about this case…"**

**N/A Finally done with this chapter. I had no time with finals going on but now they are done! I am not very pleased. ****L only one person reavued an idea. And thank you the person who did. you know who you are. Sorry I didn't use you idea yet but that will be the next chapter. NOW COME ON PEOPLE IDEAS!!! PLEASE **


End file.
